


Bibliothek; eine Kindheitserinnerung

by Lymsleia



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: places
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-18
Updated: 2005-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymsleia/pseuds/Lymsleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Antworten, das wusste Leon inzwischen, hatte Ansem gefunden.</i> - über die Biliothek von Hollow Bastion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bibliothek; eine Kindheitserinnerung

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben, bevor Kingdom Hearts II erschien, was die ganze Ansem-Sache etwas fragwürdig macht. Faszinierenderweise scheint die Geschichte trotzdem noch immer zu funktionieren... irgendwie.

Wenn es einen Ort gab, um sich zu erinnern, dann war das die große Bibliothek.   
Nirgends sonst fand man so viele Bücher, die von vergangenen Zeiten, fremden Welten und fernen Städten erzählten, und nirgends sonst war es so still. Die Bibliothek war immer ein sehr friedlicher Ort gewesen, daran erinnerte sich Leon. Wenn es Streit unter den Kindern gab, oder man nicht weiterwusste und auf eine Frage keine Antwort fand, dann musste man nur dorthin gehen, und die Probleme waren im Nu verflogen.

Man konnte stundenlang in den Büchern nach etwas suchen, herausfinden, warum Vögel fliegen oder wie die vielen Aufzüge in Hollow Bastion funktionierten, warum es am Himmel so viele Sterne gab und wie es kam, dass manche Tiere unter Wasser lebten, obwohl ein Mensch doch gar nicht unter Wasser atmen konnte.   
Aber noch viel, viel wichtiger als die Bücher war, dass man immer irgendjemanden in der Bibliothek traf, mit dem man reden konnte - oder schweigen.

Die Großmutter erzählte wunderbare Geschichten von Licht, und Mut, und von tapferen Kindern, die der Welt die Hoffnung wiederbrachten. Ein paar Erwachsene zeigten einem auch wunderbare Bücher, die man allein nie gefunden hätte, in denen man aber stundenlang lesen konnte, ohne dass einem dabei langweilig wurde.   
Am wichtigsten aber war Ansem. Ansem war eigentlich immer dort, in der Bibliothek, ob nun bei Tag oder bei Nacht, wenn man sich aus dem Bett geschlichen hatte, weil man nach einem Alptraum nicht mehr schlafen konnte. Dann brannte an einem der Tischchen immer noch Licht, weil Ansem wieder einmal irgendetwas Erstaunliches entdeckt hatte und sich Notizen machte, als könne er nicht jederzeit herkommen und etwas nachschlagen.

Als Kind hatte sich Leon gefragt, wie dieser Mann es schaffte, nebenbei auch noch ganz Hollow Bastion zu verwalten, denn schließlich war er auch der Herrscher ihrer kleinen Welt, und wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte, kam er noch immer zu keiner zufrieden stellenden Antwort. Natürlich hatte er Ansem einmal danach gefragt, aber der hatte nur gelächelt und gesagt, dass es gerade für ihn wichtig war, viel zu wissen - denn wie sollte er sonst sein Reich gut regieren können?

Tatsächlich war es ihm immer vorgekommen, als würde Ansem jedes Geheimnis der Welt kennen. Er wusste immer einen Rat, konnte jeden Streit schlichten und ihm fiel auf jede noch so ausgefallene Frage, mit der die Kinder ihn bestürmten, eine Antwort ein.   
Antworten, das wusste Leon inzwischen, hatte Ansem gefunden. In Büchern, in Interaktionen mit anderen Menschen, in seinen Forschungen, die ihm so wichtig waren.   
Vor allem aber wusste er, wie man mit Menschen umgeht.

Gerade hier, in dieser Bibliothek, in der sich in all den Jahren kaum etwas verändert zu haben schien, war es schwer zu glauben, dass er den Ansem, den er als Kind gekannt hatte, nicht wiedersehen würde.


End file.
